donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Megatron1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lanky Kong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 01:52, May 26, 2010 :D YESH! (charges flaming energy). Out of curiosity, what DK games do you own? I have DKC-DKC3. It's so good to see more editors come here. My priority was getting the level/area pages done, but good to see you're covering some other stuff. --REAPER OF HAVOC'48 02:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Dk64, DK Country 2, DK Racing (ds), Dk Jungle Climber, the list goes on and on.Megatron1 03:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. How much info can you give to the Diddy Kong Racing article? --REAPER OF HAVOC'48 03:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I have all of the games I mentioned above plus March of the minis 2, barrel blast, and about 2 more. All of my friends have the other games. Well, i'm glad to help out on this apparently desrted wiki. If you want to talk to me right now, i'll be on Smash IRC since I'm busy making new articles by using instruction booklets i have.Megatron1 03:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Two things #Good job on the articles so far, but some images would really be nice, so the Template:Game-infobox can be added. I'll upload a few myself. Also, the game's relevance ot the DK series will need to be added (See my overhaul of SSBB, which even now needs massive work). Still, good job. #Get 100 edits first, then I'll promote you to admin (doesn't it seem odd to be given such powers without at least 100 edits?) --REAPER OF HAVOC'48 18:47, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it does.Megatron1 21:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) spotlight request Hi. Donkey Kong Wiki looks like a lot of fun (and makes me miss my old atari). However you still have a few pages that . Please let me know when you have taken care of them and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Great job. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 13:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Mario Party 5 Are you gonna write this article, or should i take care of it. DP99 ( T )file:dp99.png 03:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't matter to me right now. You can make it. I'll make it tommorow or at 11.MegaTron1XD 04:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin This may seem a bit annoying, but im confused, so ill ask anyway. Should OT and I make rfas or is HR48 just giving it out? Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 05:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I should have explained. OT obviously doesn't have to make a RFA since he has very little edit count, so giving it would be better. For you, no, as we need a night patroller ASAP.MegaTron1XD 05:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Im sorry im such an idiot, but what does that last sentence mean? No to which? Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 05:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No to making a RFA. Neither of you have to make it.--MegaTron1XD 05:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. Btw, i like your quote page on SW. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 05:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Archive Box Dude could you do me a huge favor and upload a small picture of something dk related called Archive.png for the archive box template? Thanks. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Use this pic or the one on TT's page.--MegaTron1XD 16:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) This is probably not suitable here, but... On Wikitroid, can you support Cabbage in his RfA? -- 18:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yal could have told me when I was on IRC.--MegaTron1XD 21:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) LISTEN HERE MEGA NOOB! IM SICK OF YOU BULL SHIT, STOP IT RIGHT NOW AND STOP FUCKING UP WIKIS!!!!!!!! YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SUCK AN ASS ABOUT EVERYTHING AND GET AT EVERYONE YOU HATE CAUSE YOU DONT LIK THEM! I REALLY DONT GIVE A SHIT IF YOU BLOCK ME, GO AHEAD!!!!!!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE AND GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc King 23:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) —User was blocked for this post :Do not attack other users. Mega does not mess up wikis. And im the one that banned you on IRC. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 23:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) SW Can you tell C. Hawk to stop protecting my talk page and can you tell Toomai to actually read my paragraph! Doc King 20:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :1) CHawk protected your talk for a very good reason, and Mega does not have the authority to tell him not to. 2) Toom probably read your paragraph, but he ignores stupid comments. 3) Stop trying to get other users to do things for you. 4) Stop using wikis to solve your problems on other wikis. 5) Just stop bugging people period. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :How about this DP, stop getting at me all of the time and I'll stop bugging you guys! Doc King 20:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How the heck am I "getting at you"? And I want you to stop bugging Mega now. You trolled him, so you are lucky to be on this Wiki right now. You should be thankful and stop begging him to do more favors for you. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Answer this: How come mintstarr can troll me but I can't troll other people!? Doc King 20:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Minstarr should not be trolling you. No one should be trolling anyone. I never saw that, and you should have reported that to a SW admin. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 20:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Dude, C. Hawk said to him that he will het a prize if he trolled again! Doc King 21:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It took me four read-throughs to understand your post because your grammar is so bad. CHawk was probably kidding, this is not an appropriate discussion for a DK Wiki talk page, and it isn't any of my (or Mega's) concern. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 21:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :How many time do I have to say it, I'M SORRY! OK! I just want to be on IRC with you guys again, I won't argue, I promise!! Doc King 21:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I even made a paragraph appology, so why won't you accept anything!? Doc King 21:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, why are you guys so selfish all of the time, you guys think you can get at me all of the time and im sick of it. so stop it and please put me back on irc. Doc King 21:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also DP, why do you have to banned me cause u mad!? Thats bull right there! Doc King 21:52, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You were assaulting users. There.--MegaTron1XD 04:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC prob Is IRC working for u, cause it's not working for me!? Doc King 16:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry I honestly wasn't trying to abuse the badges. I was just trying to be helpful and edit, so I looked at Wanted Pages. Please forgive me. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:45, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Kay. Just avoid making stubs that can be made by everyone (X appeared in game).--MegaTron1XD 22:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure I added the links and are you proud that I am creating these articles for you guys? Slipknot Darkrai 14:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK then sure and also I finally finished all the Blackforest Plateau articles. XD Slipknot Darkrai 14:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Level Articles Can you help me create some more level articles plz. Slipknot Darkrai 17:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :How can I when I lack those games? The friend who does have them cba to do anything with the game.--MegaTron1XD 17:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for those edits, now can you please help me with the DK: Jungle Climber articles? Slipknot Darkrai 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have sadly loan the game, so I can not provide info.--MegaTron1XD 21:55, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Random hi! Uh... yeah. -- 21:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think I have to remind YOU about talk page guidelines RBX.--MegaTron1XD 21:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Was that too spam-like? Sorry. *clears throat* I've got work to do... -- 21:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Styled articles Do you like how I make my articles now? Slipknot Darkrai 20:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Don't care. Make them and I'll just correct them.--MegaTron1XD 20:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply What is an achievement whore? Slipknot Darkrai 15:40, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :It means you only edit to get ahievements. When you upload images, it counts as a point towards and achievement. You also "forget" to use the preview button, which is why you will be blocked for uploading images that have already been uploaded. Keep conversations on the same page Slipknot.--MegaTron1XD 15:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I've tagged for deletion. Please delete it. Slipknot Darkrai 19:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Why? Slipknot Darkrai 14:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't get what you are saying except the wikia skin elimintation. Slipknot Darkrai 14:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well since everyone is gone I will take care of this wiki for a short while. Also I don't have the New Wikia look set. Slipknot Darkrai 16:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Copying Just to be clear: you have the right to copy Slipknot Darkrai's contributions to your new wiki with attribution. The license we use at Wikia allows reuse of content (which is why forks are possible of course) but it does require that you give him due credit. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi I got unblocked because it says Talk about a N00B. What do you mean by that? Slipknot Darkrai 16:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're being a n00b.--MegaTron1XD 16:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Well if I was then why did you unblock me? Thanks for doing it anyway. Slipknot Darkrai 16:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude wait. I am fixing my edits you know which takes 2 revisions. :3 Slipknot Darkrai 21:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Block Just for the record: I agree with your latest block of Slipknot Darkrai. I suspect it may have to be extended if he continues to copy without attribution. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for once we agree on something. I'll likely just stay back and use administrator powers until an active one is found or until Slipknot stops messing around like that.--MegaTron1XD 21:35, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletions Happy New Year Mega and I wanted to say there are stuff I tagged for deletion. Can you please take care of them? Slipknot Darkrai 15:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) NIWA notice Hi, the NIWA message is going to remain off of the Main Page now. As I've said more than once now, this wiki has a right to succeed without directing people to another wiki. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:35, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I think I have the right, yes. You see, Piratehunter has attacked me before on my wiki. I blocked him. But seeing him here, attacking another user (whom of which I know that you do not care for and probably can not stand the thought of me defending him) makes me sick. So yes. If you would like to call me a troll instead of punishing the one who is deliberately attacking users, that is your decision, but it is a misguided one. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 21:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not "out to get Piratehunter" as you say. I'm merely angered by the fact that he is given free reign to insult anybody he likes. So one question, you're threatening me with a block for trolling, but why haven't you blocked PH? I don't really understand that logic. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 17:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Nobody did. I'm asking you, if you're so strongly against trolling and are threatening me with a block, why haven't you blocked Piratehunter? Hmm? Riddle me that. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 03:34, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Lol. Don't play dumb with me. Piratehunter has been permabanned by the staff.MegaTron1XD 04:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving on As I've already told you, the NIWA notices will no longer be on the Main Page or the sitenotice. I've removed your admin rights from this wiki as you've made no indication that you intend to be a productive contributor here. It's time that you moved on from this wiki. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Mario,this is a sad reality and I feel ahasmed that I did not consider this when writing the article. I am aware of similar concerns in countries where there is no freedom of speech. So what are the data which you recommend to share? City for location, email address and cellphone number as contact data?Since I read your comment it keeps coming back to my mind how we tend to forget the luxury of freedom, safety and security I had forgotten it. I hope your nation will see a quick and solid development for the better. Thanks for sharing, Mario! File: TPhoto 00002.jpg Someone posted their portrait on the wikia. It needs to be deleted.